True Colors
by Asian-Fusion
Summary: Mike's thoughts as Tina sings True Colors. Mike/Kurt SLASH Not really humor though...


Mike sat on his stool. 'True Colors?' He thought to himself. 'Sounds cool. I hope it's good to dance to, they can't expect me to sit here and not dance for a whole song.' He smiled as the music began, steady and slow. 'Damn.' He thought, but then it was time for them to sing.

_You with the sad eyes _

Mike's eyes were already drifting and landed on Kurt, sitting cross-legged on his stool. 'Sad eyes…Kurt does seem sad…' He thought. 'He sort of always has a sadness to him that makes you want to ask him what's wrong. I don't think anyone does though, he mostly keeps to himself, and no matter what, every time I see him his eyes haven't changed.'

_Don't be discouraged_

_Oh, I realize it's hard to take courage_

'Kurt probably has the most courage of all of us. Going through what he does every day because of who he is, he must get discouraged.' Mike thought, his brow furrowing. He was staring into space but still managing to sing where he was supposed to.

_In a world full of people_

_You can lose sight of it all_

_In darkness still inside you_

_Make you feel so small_

'People torment him all the time, he doesn't seem to have lost sight of who he is. I wonder how it makes him feel inside…' Mike thought, suddenly remembering that he was supposed to be singing.

_But I see your true colors_

_Shining through_

_I see your true colors_

_And that's why I love you_

Mike paused. 'His true colors…I wish I could see them…'

_So don't be afraid to let them show_

_Your true colors, true colors_

_Are beautiful like a rainbow_

'Is Kurt afraid to let his true colors show…probably not…I am. What are my true colors…?'

_Show me a smile then_

_Don't be unhappy_

_Can't remember when I last saw you laughing_

This line caught Mike off-guard and he thought. 'This song sounds like it really is about Kurt…Come to think of it, I can't remember the last time I saw Kurt _really _laugh. His smiles don't seem genuine either. I want him to be happy.'

_If this world makes you crazy,_

_And you've taken all you can bear_

_You call me up,_

_Because you know I'll be there_

'Does Kurt have someone to call up if things get out-of-hand for him? Probably Mercedes or somebody…' Mike thought, trying to shake his mind of the bad feelings.

_And I see your true colors,_

_Shining through_

_I see your true colors,_

_And that's why I love you_

Mike looked back at Kurt, hoping silently that he could see Kurt's true colors...or at least his own.

_So don't be afraid to let them show_

'I'm not afraid,' He thought, unconvincingly. 'I'm not.'

_Your true colors, true colors_

_Are beautiful like a rainbow_

'Kurt's are probably more beautiful than a rainbow.'

_Can't remember when, I last saw you laughing_

_If this world makes you crazy_

_You've taken all you can bear_

_You call me up, _

_Because you know I'll be there_

He tried his hardest to send Kurt a mental message. 'I'm here for you Kurt, you can call me when you're down. I'm here.' By now he wasn't really singing, he was trying to mouth the words, but he didn't think Mr. Shue was convinced.

_And I'll see your true colors_

_Shining through, I see them shining through_

_I see your true colors_

_And that's why I love you, that's why I love you_

_So don't be afraid to let them show_

_Your true colors, true colors_

Mike was trying to keep from crying here. The song that Tina's beautiful voice was singing was spelling out his colors perfectly. 'Don't be afraid Kurt. I'm here for you. I'm not afraid anymore, I think I love you.'

_I see your true colors_

_Shining through, yeah_

_I see your true colors _

_And that's why I love you_

_So don't be afraid, afraid_

_To let them show_

_Your true colors, true colors_

_True colors are beautiful_

_Like a rainbow_

Mike got up with the rest of his friends, wiping a single tear from his face. Mr. Shue clapped for them as they left the stage to get there bags. Then the bell rang and they began to leave the auditorium to go home. Mr. Shue stopped Mike before he could get out the door.

"You okay Mike? You seemed kind of out of it up there." He stared worriedly into Mike's eyes, as if he was searching for the answer.

Mike shook his head quickly, "No Mr. Shue. Just tired I guess."

Mr. Shue nodded slowly. "Understandable. It's been a long day for all of us."

Mike strode quickly to the door, hoping he'd be able to catch up with Kurt. "Well, see ya Mr. Shue." He practically sprinted towards the front entrance, looking for Kurt. He ran into the parking lot, still searching, but it had begun raining and it was hard to make out anything through the down pour. Fortunately, he caught sight of Kurt, walking towards his car. "Kurt!" He yelled.

Kurt turned around and saw Mike running. "Hey Mike."

Mike stopped in his tracks. 'Oh God, what am I supposed to say? I can't just tell him I love him, I'll look like an idiot.' So he didn't look like an idiot _and_ a jerk, he kept walking towards Kurt.

"You okay?" Kurt asked him.

Mike was out of breath. "Yeah but, I-I walked to school-"

"You walked to school? Well you can't walk back home in _this_ rain." Kurt said, waving his hand at the dark storm clouds and rain pouring down above them. Mike heard the soft click as Kurt unlocked his car door. "I'll give you a ride. Hop in."

Mike smiled, and walked to the passenger's side of the car. 'I can do this. I **can** do this.'

Kurt started the engine. "Where do you live?" He asked him as he watched the rearview mirror, making sure he didn't hit anything as he backed up.

"204 Broad Street." Mike told him nervously. 'How do I tell him?' He thought. 'I don't know what to do.' He racked his brain for something to say. "So…good song right?" 'God I sound stupid.'

"Oh defiantly," Kurt agreed. "Tina sang it perfectly. Her voice is wonderful."

"Yeah. It was the first time I heard it, it really spoke to me, if that makes any sense." He blushed furiously, hoping Kurt wouldn't notice.

"I understand completely. That happens to me every so often too, you just hear a song and it makes perfect sense to you."

Mike could tell Kurt could go on about this for hours. "Exactly," he said. "That's it exactly."

Kurt glanced at him oddly for a moment but turned his head right back to the road. "Are you sure you're okay? You don't talk nearly this much in glee." He laughed gently.

"Just got something on my mind, I guess." He couldn't believe what he had just said.

"Is it important?" Kurt asked him casually.

Mike got himself together. 'This is your chance! Don't screw it up!' "Very," Mike answered. "Extremely actually."

"May I ask what it is, or would that be intruding?" Kurt asked him.

Mike didn't say anything at first. He sat up straight in the seat and tried to look innocent as he suddenly became thoroughly interested in the window.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked. It's not my business." He apologized.

"No, it's fine. In a way it is your business."

Kurt pulled into Mike's empty driveway as Mike silently thanked God that his parents weren't home. "What?" he said, turning towards Mike, a questioning look on his face.

Mike turned away again, not wanting Kurt to see he was blushing. "It's just me, it's the way I feel about…someone."

"Oh…" said Kurt in an understanding way. "I am pretty good at relationships. Who is it Mike?"

Mike looked him in the eyes. "They're really amazing, smart too. Very attractive."

Kurt rolled his eyes playfully at Mike. "Out with it. Who is it? Quinn? Rachel?"

Mike shifted his eyes to the rain, still pouring down. "You." He said it so simply Kurt believed him instantly.

"I didn't know you were-"He began.

"Gay? There's just something about you Kurt. You're unlike anyone else I've ever met. I think I'm in love with you…"

Kurt stared in awe at Mike. "I knew there was a reason you were staring at me throughout the entire song."

Mike blushed again. "You noticed?"

Kurt smiled. "Mike, I'm pretty sure we all did. Even Mr. Shue. But don't feel self-conscience or anything, its fine."

"I didn't know I was that obvious."

"Like I said, it's fine, it was kind of cute actually." It was Kurt's turn to blush.

Mike opened the door. "Thanks for the ride Kurt. I'm glad I got to tell you what was on my mind." He smiled.

"I'll walk you to the door." Kurt said, though he was confident Mike could make it there on his own, he wanted an excuse to be with him for one more moment. They stepped out and closed the doors of the car. They stepped up to the porch and watched the rain. They were standing close and Mike decided to make a move on Kurt. He slipped his hand, which was wet because of the rain, into Kurt's.

Kurt smiled and gripped his hand.

"Well, it doesn't look like it's letting up out here. You'd better stay until it clears up." The boys exchanged a smile and went into the house to sit around until the rain stopped. And by sit around, I obviously mean make-out on the couch. Mike heard his dad's car pull into the driveway as he was walking Kurt to the door.

"Hey Mike. Who's your friend?" Mr. Chang smiled at Kurt.

The boys smiled at each other again. "Just a friend, nice to meet you Mr. Chang." Kurt shook his hand and he and Mike walked past him to his car. "I had a good time today Mike." Kurt told him. "We should do it again sometime." He smiled at him before climbing into the driver's seat of his car.

"Definitely." Mike told him, returning the smile. "Soon." Mike closed Kurt's door and stood on his porch waving to his new boyfriend. He watched as he drove away and sighed. 'Maybe this is me. My true colors.' He thought as he leaned on the porch, admiring the beautiful rainbow that had formed in place the dark storm clouds.


End file.
